Concrete Angel
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: Sakura is the girl that nobody knows, but everybody either avoids or bullies. She takes all of this in stride, but does anyone really know what's happening? Songfic of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


**Hey guys! I heard this song, and felt like I wanted to make it into a story. So here ya go! My first songfic.**

"Psst! Look it's that Haruno girl!" Whispered Temari. The whole group turned their head to look at Haruno Sakura. The school's pink-haired freak.

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_**

"Why's she always packing lunches? Isn't the food here like real cheap?" Chouji asked the group. They just shrugged.

**_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,_**

"Does anybody know anything about her?" Tenten questioned. The group was silent.

**_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,_**

"Hey, isn't that the same dress she wore yesterday?" Ino asked. "Yes." Hinata answered. "Why is she wearing it again?" Ino demanded. "I don't know." Hinata replied, her own questions in her eyes.

**_She hides the bruises with linen and lace._**

"H-hey. Was that a bruise?" Naruto asked. "I don't see anything dobe. That was probably just the ramen affecting your brain again." Sasuke said. "Argh! Why you!" Naruto tried to tackle Sasuke, but failed. And all thoughts of Haruno Sakura were pushed back into their minds…**__**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,

'What's with Haruno? She's quiet, never talks, and doesn't have any friends. Should I talk to her about it? No, she'll talk to me about it herself.' Anko thought. Just then Kakashi walked into the room. "They need you at the office." Anko whacked him on the head with a book, and walked out of class.

**_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask,_**

"Hey dude. What's with that Haruno chick? She's like a robot or something." Kiba whispered to Kankuro. "Yeah you're right." He whispered back as he stared at Sakura from his seat 2 rows across her.

**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_**

Gaara was staring at Haruno Sakura from his seat behind her. 'She's slumping. Like, she's got something weighing down her shoulders.' He thought.

**_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._**

"Hey don't you think that pink-haired freak should be banned from school from being so fucking ugly?!" Karin said to her friend Ami, loud enough for Sakura to hear. "No I don't think so, I think she was a mistake! I bet her parents wish they could just get rid of her!" following Karin's lead. Gaara heard this, but didn't say anything.

**_  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel._**

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

'W-what's that?' Shino asked himself as he turned the lights on, and looked out the window.

**_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_**

He heard crying. 'It's probably nothing.' He convinced himself, and turned the lights back off.

**_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_**

'Why me? Why me?!' Sakura kept asking herself as she was given blow after blow.

**_When morning comes it'll be too late_**

…

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_**

Neji was taking a little walk, and after a few turn of events, the whole gang was headed to the Ichiraku Ramen stand where they usually eat. Just then, they came alongside a graveyard. Neji didn't know why, but he felt something pull him towards it. It seemed that the others felt the same way, because they too walked towards the graveyard.

**_A statue stands in a shaded place_**

They stopped in front of a statue shaded by a cherry blossom tree.

**_An angel girl with an upturned face_**

The statue was carved into an angel, and it was staring towards the sky, with eyes full of longing.

**_A name is written on a polished rock_**

The group looked at the name on the tombstone.

**_A broken heart that the world forgot_**

****_'Haruno Sakura…'_

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_**

**All done! I hope you guys liked it. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
